


Cocksure

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia cannot resist Cesare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucrezia Borgia had just returned from grocery shopping and was in the kitchen wrapping meat for the freezer when Cesare came home. He was humming a tune, which let her know he was in a good mood. He came up behind her and embraced her, cupping her breasts with his big hands. He pressed a prolonged kiss to her throat.

“How’s my baby?”

“Glad you’re home. I could use some help putting things away.”

“What? Now?”

“Yes, right now. I’m making chicken for dinner. Okay with you?”

"I’d rather eat a little pussy, if you don’t mind.”

“Cesare! Honestly, must you be so crude?”

He slid his hand down her belly to her crotch.

“Come on, Baby. I’ve been thinking about you all day. Come to bed with me.”

“I have to finish with the groceries and then start cooking.”

“I’m only hungry for you.”

“But later on, you’ll want your dinner.”

He pushed his hand down the waistband of her warmup pants.

“Come on, Baby. I’ll make you happy.”

She leaned her head back against his chest.

“If we have sex now, I’m not going to want to cook later. Do you want to eat out?”

“Oh, yeah! I just don’t want to leave home.”

“Cesare!”

His fingers slipped inside her.

“I know you like this. Let me do it to you in bed. You know you want it.”

“Cesare, you’re so goddam sure of yourself.”

“You might say I’m ‘ _cocksure_.’”

He pressed his belly against her back.

“Can you feel me? Can you feel how I want you? I’m going commando, you know. Just for my woman.”

She groaned. She could never resist him commando. Turning to face him, she slipped her arms around his neck.

“Promise me you’ll do the dishes after dinner.”

“I promise.”

He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. His eager mouth found hers.

“Lucrezia, baby, I want you so bad. You’re so beautiful. I love you.”

“My Cesare. My love. Give it to me. Now.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their room, lowering her onto the side of the bed with her feet touching the floor. He pulled off her warmup pants and panties and knelt between her parted thighs. His breathing quickened as he bent and brought his head down to her. She caught handfuls of his shoulder length dark hair and sighed with pleasure. Her sighs turned to moans when he slid two fingers inside her while he licked her clitoris. In no hurry whatsoever, enjoying both the scent and the taste of her pussy, he continued to gratify her until her body tensed and she ground her pelvis against him in orgasmic abandon. Elated to have made her come, he picked her up and moved her up onto the pillows, lying down beside her. He thrilled her by sucking her juices from his fingers and then kissing her, sharing her own taste with her. He stripped her of her T shirt and bra and stroked her round, full breasts, running his thumbs in circles around her sandy pink nipples.

“Now you, Cesare. Take off your clothes for me.”

It only took a moment for him to peel down. Lucrezia’s eyes sparkled at the sight of Cesare’s nude body, long, smooth muscled and elegant. The sight of him still excited her, even after five years together, for his beauty was extraordinary. She caressed his torso, trailing her fingers down the thin line of black hair that began at his navel and ran down his belly, rubbing his small nipples and stroking the soft tufts of black hair in his armpits. He could never understand her fascination with those little fur patches, but he knew that if he indulged her, letting her pet and sniff them, she would become so aroused that she would fuck his brains out. He lay back and let her have her way with him and was soon rewarded when, transfixed with lust, she took his cock in her mouth and gave him such scorching head that he quickly erupted like Vesuvius, delighting them both. He settled her onto his chest and held her tightly, whispering that she was his now and forever. After a short interval of kissing and cuddling, he flipped her onto her back and mounted her, erect again and wanting. The sound of his hoarse breaths inflamed her and she wound her legs around his, gripping his thrusting hips with her thighs, as delirious as he. She felt him begin to ejaculate an instant before he uttered a low, rough moan of pleasure and she tightened her embrace around him, pulling him deeper inside her. He kissed her lips and her throat and her shoulders before collapsing onto her, completely sated. Only when she was ready did he withdraw from her body. She pressed close to his chest and whispered of her love for him. It was only a moment or two until she heard him begin to snore.

That goddam rat bastard! He had done it again!

 

Fuming, Lucrezia got up from the bed and went into the bathroom where she wiped herself off and threw on a robe, then headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

“Cesare…darling…dinner’s ready.”

His hair disheveled, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, Cesare padded into the kitchen and sat down at the table, yawning.

“Enjoy your nap, my darling?”

_Oh, shit! He was in trouble._

“Um…sorry, Baby. I didn’t mean to conk out on you. I guess I just put everything I had into making you happy in bed, and wore myself out.”

“Bullshit! You manipulative son of a bitch! I’m sick of you coming home all hot to trot and then afterwards sticking me with making dinner for your selfish ass. Now eat, and I hope you choke on it!”

She had made him a really nice dinner. Salad, stuffed chicken breasts, baked sweet potatoes, sautéed spinach. Fresh pineapple for dessert.

“Don’t be mad, honey. How can I make it up to you?”

“You can’t. You do this every time, and, and every damn time, I fall for it. You put your hands on me and I’m done for. I can’t resist you.”

Cesare had already attacked his dinner ravenously.

_She cooked as well as she fucked. Now would not be the time to tell her that, though._

“I’ll do the dishes, Baby.”

“Damn right you will.”

_Whoa! Maybe he should just shut up. He only seemed to be making it worse._

Lucrezia sat down across from him to eat her dinner.

“I have to admit, you did make me happy, Cesare.”

His face broke into an ingratiating grin.

“I did my best, honey. I always do, for you. You know I love you.”

“Oh, shove it. I’m a fool for you. I can’t help myself.”

“You make me feel so good. And so loved.”

She leaned across the table and kissed him.

“I do love you. Now do the damn dishes!”


	2. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sid missed the Equality boat

At 9:30 that night, the dinner dishes lay piled up on the counter and Cesare sat, in his stocking feet, watching a college basketball game on television.

Having reminded him several times of his promise to clean up the kitchen after dinner and been brushed off with “Yeah, yeah, later,” Lucrezia, unable to bear the mess and clutter, got up and went to the kitchen.   Under her breath, she muttered her favorite line from " _Pippin_ ":

“Sometimes I wonder if the fornicating I'm getting is worth the fornicating I'm getting.”

 

When she had placed the last pan into the dish drainer, she heard Cesare call to her, sounding rather contrite.

“Hey, Baby. You in the kitchen?”

“Yeeeeesssssssss….”

“Oh, good! Could you bring me a beer?”

 

 

_“Let us draw the curtain of charity over the rest of the scene.”_

Mark Twain

_“The Adventures of Tom Sawyer”_

 


End file.
